<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Her by QueenoftheAmazons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480174">Only Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons'>QueenoftheAmazons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more a Lotor POV about his feelings towards a certain warrior woman his heart belongs to. It's a slight spoilerish but still leaves more open to what goes on in my main story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lotor (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Myths and Legends AU and Others</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone. If he had realized long ago how much he liked that name, he would’ve been appreciating it from the beginning. From the moment he heard her name, and when he met her for the first time. he wanted to repeat it over and over again like a prayer. It took a war, misunderstandings, and strife for the two of them to finally come together, but when they were finally reunited at the end of this insane war, it was name he was never going to forget. The name that brought him comfort for the rest of their lives.</p>
<p>Despite his regal upbringing and knowledge of the cosmos and other cultures, Lotor did not know what her name meant, but it was one thing to know something versus actually experiencing it. The first time he heard her name was when he was visited by her when he came forward as an informant for the paladins of Voltron. At first, she just came to deliver his meals and soon it grew into small talk every other visit. Soon, the small talk became conversations about the other; their lives, their wants, their desires, and maybe just maybe, what they wanted after this war was over. He wouldn’t admit it at first, but Lotor slightly hopeful about the potential future he could finally create with Persephone. She was what the paladins called an “Amazon”, an immortal race of warrior women blessed by deities. It was something similar that Lotor had once heard before in old Altean and Galran tales. How could this woman, this goddess, find favor with him? Was this an ironic cruel twist of fate? When he first laid eyes on her, watching the contours of her body emphasized by her form-fitting suit, he saw her as an angelic being.</p>
<p>‘She is fitting of the very name that the Romans created, a divine being, a heavenly woman, who is so enticing, who rains down fire and fury upon our enemies.’, he mused over to himself. After the first full conversation they carried throughout the night, he was drawn frequently, like the sailors of old drawn to the sirens’ calls in the tales she told him of her home. Frankly, he could just sit by and listen to her talk all day. The stories of her life were remarkable.  </p>
<p>Visits turned into longer conversations and longer conversations led to dates, amongst the efforts of stopping the 10,000 year war. Pretty soon, Persephone and Lotor were inseparable. The paladins and those of the Coalition knew from the looks both exchanged each other during diplomatic gatherings and events.</p>
<p>‘For some reason, this woman has had such an effect on him. He smiles more, he’s cooperative in all plans, and wants to liberate our fellow brethren and their planets’, the members thought to themselves. They truly and irrevocably loved each other, even when Persephone was confronted with the horrific past of Lotor’s actions, and she in her anger, lashed out at him.</p>
<p>He didn’t blame her, and even when he clashed against Voltron at their battle at the rift, when he was left behind, he didn’t blame Persephone and her anger as well. Despite his aching heart, assuming she wanted nothing to do with him, he called out to Persephone again, this time during the battle against his mother at Oriadne. Determined to show that he always had the best intentions to end this war, he betrayed his mother, healing and giving back life to those who were drained, and pledged his loyalty to her and the Coalition. It took time for the two to trust one another, but as he always did, Lotor called out to her, knowing that just saying her name gave him hope and reignited the passion he thought dead so long ago. The one time he wished he didn’t say her name was when she almost left to save all life and all realities. Saying her name felt like goodbye, and he never wanted to say goodbye.</p>
<p>He remembered his voice growing weaker with every choked sob as Persephone and Honerva walked away to right the wrongs. Even after, he found himself reminiscing on simpler times when he saw the first flowers of spring. It wasn’t until he had her back in his arms again, as a final sign of peace and as a gift of true happiness that both Persephone and Lotor deserved. As they embraced, the tears not stopping, he whispered her name over and over again. It was his way of letting himself know that she was here, she was real.</p>
<p>Amongst all the qualities he saw in her, the more primal side of Lotor recognized the one that solidified their union: fertility. As they settled into their life, Persephone had given him four gifts of life that were a symbol of their loving union and unwavering loyalty to each other. Four gifts, four children, and four birthdays added to the long list of ancient holidays and festivals, and anniversaries that they celebrated in their own family. As he lay in the Emperor’s chambers one night, examining his wedding band and musing over his life, Lotor felt the bed dip as his Persephone laid next to him.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking of, my king? You have that serious look on your face, the one where you look so determined.” He scoffed with a smirk as he pulled her into his arms, her head resting in the nook of his neck, “Just at my life and how it changed for all the better when I first laid eyes on you. When you first came to tell me a story.” He could feel her smile against his skin as he held her all through the night, slowly losing himself to the comforts of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>